


Lovely Betrayal

by enderfetch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderfetch/pseuds/enderfetch
Summary: (Contains spoilers for BOTW and the Champion's Ballad)Link has beaten all of the Divine Beasts and restored the control to the Champions. Now, as a voice spoke to him and spoke of a final trial help in his fight against Calamity Ganon, he finds himself at the mercy of the past and his own feelings.





	Lovely Betrayal

While the Zora’s Domain was the last place Link visited when saving the Divine Beasts, Link found himself drawn to it first when he was faced with the Champion’s Trials. Before, he had been much more drawn to the warmer areas of those he saw more as parental figures and the one he had a much more special relationship with than the domain of the sea. He had flocked to the Rito Village such as the rito themselves do immediately, the memories of Revali bittersweet even now. He tread in the desert next, Urbosa’s patient guidance of him and Zelda filling him with a calm warmth. He braced the volcano, Daruk’s friendliness guarding him. When he had finally made his way to the Zora Domain and discovered of Mipha’s love of him, he had avoided the area like the plague.

 

Now, he was surprised to find his finger hovering over the shrine in the Zora’s Domain. Even the armor that Mipha made him remained untouched since that day. His guilt over his feelings, or lack thereof, made him hesitant to visit the place at all. Not only he had never returned Mipha’s love, he couldn’t help the fluttering in his chest when he gazed upon her brother. It was an utter, complete betrayal of his friend, and he knew he had no right to those feelings. So why did he want to go there now?

 

Before he could even think about it, he chose to travel to the shrine. He felt the familiar, tingling feeling of the travelling pulling him apart, placing him back in front of the shrine in the small pond. He saw a few Zora milling about outside, the normal frogs and plants surrounding the pond. Link picked some plants and took some frogs, letting the memory of Zelda showing him the flora of Hylia wash over him and calm his nerves.

 

He had expected to see Sidon in the middle of the domain, as he stood when Link left. The sheer thought of the zora made his heart beat as if he was in combat. Sidon’s gorgeous smile that said those sweet, supportive words that made Link feel as if he could take on Calamity Ganon right then. The memory of riding on his back, feeling his muscles rippling made him flustered. Right after the fuzzy feeling came along, Link saw Mipha’s face and guilt covered it up. Link shook his head before heading up to the king’s throne.

 

He was pleased to see Sidon standing next to King Dorephan. They were talking, both seeming much more content and happy than when Link came to the Zora’s Domain for the first time. A smile crossed Link’s face as he quickly crossed the threshold. The sound of boots on the floor caused the prince and king to look up.

 

Sidon’s face light up as he hurried over and said, “Link! It’s been so long, my dear friend. How have your journeys gone?”

 

Link couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks, grateful for the cool rain as an excuse. He quickly signed back,  _ They’ve been well. _

 

“I’m glad! Now, what’s brought you here?” Sidon asked, his headfin wagging a bit.

 

It took quite a bit of willpower to not stare at Sidon’s adorable fin, quickly signing,  _ Can you tell me about Mipha? _

 

Sidon’s happy demeanor broke a bit as his headfin froze, but he still said, “Ah, yes, my dear sister. She was renowned for her kindness and grace- as I’m sure you know. I know it’s ridiculous now, but I remember my sister spending much time with a Hylian and feeling as though he was stealing her from me. I realize now it was you! I… wish she could have given you that chestplate before she fell to her fate. You could have been her husband, my brother-in-law…”

 

Link felt his stomach drop. He shook his head, laughing anxiously as he signed,  _ That’s good enough, thanks Sidon. _

 

Sidon looked confused, but gave his signature smile and said, “Right, sorry. I’m sure you have important business to attend to. I’ll be rooting for you, as always!”

 

As Link turned away, Sidon said, “Oh, wait! We found Mipha’s old diary, it’s sitting there on the table. I’m sure she would be alright with you reading it.”

 

Link gave him a smile, moving to stand in front of the king. He gave a small bow, the king laughing. “Now, Link, there’s no need for such formalities. Us of the kingdom are indebted to you! Now, what do you need?”

 

_ Can you tell me about Mipha? _ Link asked.

 

“Of course. I can’t believe I had no idea of her infatuation with you,” King Dorephan sighed, shaking his head. “There is an old legend of a Zora princess who fell in love with a Hylian knight. I would have been proud of her to take you as her husband.”

 

Link felt as though he would be sick. He signed a quick  _ Thank you _ before heading over to Mipha’s diary. He wasn’t entirely sure after hearing the king and princes’ sentiments that he should read it, but he knew it may hold valuable information to his trials. Hesitantly, he opened to the first page.

 

To his surprise, one of the first entries was about him. It was when she first met him, just a little boy with amazing swordsmanship. Even with his scrambled memories, he could remember it faintly. The journal talked about the unearthing of the Divine Beasts, and herself becoming a pilot of Vah Ruta. It spoke more of him, of how he smiled and talked less as he grew, and of his feats with her. The final entry was dated the day that Calamity Ganon destroyed the kingdom, the day she had finished the armor fitted for him and would confess her feelings. The day she died.

 

_ At sunset I shall ride upon Ruta with Link. Zora princess of the past… please lend me your courage! _

 

A memory flooded into Link’s head. All the Champions waiting as Zelda and Link were making their way down Lanayru Pass. When Calamity Ganon rose and all the Champions went to pilot their Divine Beasts, Mipha stopped and stared at him. She opened her mouth as to say something, but Revali pulled her away before she could say it. 

 

He had remembered this before thanks to Zelda’s slate, but now he could only see Mipha’s face for one last time as she ran to Divine Beast Vah Ruta. He had always wondered what she had to say. What could have been so important to say at a time like that, at the time they all had to fulfil their sacred duties? 

 

Now he knew. And he wish he didn’t.

 

Link’s breath picked up as he stepped away from the book, covering his mouth. He heard someone come up behind him and felt a scaly hand on his shoulder. Sidon’s voice, full with worry, asked, “Link? Are you alright?”

 

Link didn’t answer as he fumbled with the Sheikah Slate on his belt. He felt tears fall down his face and bit his lip, hardly able to see with the tears in his eyes. Mipha’s face filled his mind, always seeming as if she wasn’t exactly looking at him, so happy yet so full of longing. He heard Sidon’s cries to get his attention as he quickly tapped on the icon of Vah Ruta.

 

The first thing he felt was Sidon’s hand disappearing from his shoulder. He didn’t realize that he had even traveled until he fell to the rocky ground of the hill, his slate falling out of his hands. He scrambled with it and shoved it back on his belt. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and wiping away his tears. His breathing slowed as he was able to calm himself down, staring at the Divine Beast.

 

While he sat gazing at the ancient beast, he found himself lost in thought. When he came to the Zora’s Domain, the zora who had blamed him for Mipha’s demise took a toll on him. The more he had remembered, he felt as if he could have, should have, done more for the Champions and for Hyrule. He is the knight that wields the sword that seals the darkness. He is the light that shines down on Hyrule. Shouldn’t he have been able to save his friends? Was the zora right? Was he to blame for their deaths?

 

His thoughts were interrupted with someone climbing up the hill behind him. He turned around quickly, seeing Sidon making his way over to him. He flashed a smile to Link, but it lacked the support and happiness it usually held. When Link had no response to him, Sidon sighed and sat down next to him.

 

“I apologize sincerely if we made you uncomfortable,” Sidon said. “I understand that Mipha and her feelings must be a harsh subject for you. The past hundred years, it’s been hard for us as well. If you need anything, please-”

 

Link looked away from Sidon, down to the lake below. Sidon must have taken the hint and stopped talking once he broke their gaze. They sat like that in silence for what seemed like forever and no time at all. Link thought that his presence would have made it harder, but Sidon seemed to help keep him grounded. He wanted to curl up next to him and just lay there, safe and content under the other man’s arms. He had to resist the temptation with more will than he was willing to admit.

 

Finally, Link tapped Sidon’s shoulder to get his attention and signed,  _ I never returned Mipha’s feelings. _

 

Link forced himself to look back up at Sidon, shock filling his face as the zora whispered, “What?”

 

_ I didn’t love her. She was one of my best friends, but I never wanted to be her husband or anything of the sort. _ Link signed back.  _ I’m sorry. _

 

Sidon was silent for a few moments. His expression was unreadable, his eyes tearing into Link’s soul. But Link couldn’t look away. His bright yellow eyes reminded him of the sun, a dark strip penetrating it. Enchanted by his eyes, he didn’t notice the grin spreading across the zora’s face.

 

Suddenly, Sidon let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head as he looked away from Link. “I was trying so hard to accept it and then…”

 

Link tapped Sidon’s shoulder frantically, confusion spread over his face as he signed back,  _ Accept what? _

 

“You and Mipha. Father kept going on and on about how you two would have been such a lovely couple, I felt as though perhaps you and her  _ were _ a thing.”

 

Link’s heart fluttered for a moment, before remembering what Sidon had said back at the domain.  _ I never meant to steal her away from you. _

 

Now it was Sidon’s turn to look surprised. He tilted his head as he looked over Link, shaking his head quickly. “No, no, don’t worry about that! Those are feelings of the past.”

 

_ Then why was it so hard to accept? _

 

Sidon hesitated, looking over at the Divine Beast as he whispered, “I shouldn’t…”

 

Link scooted closer to Sidon, tapping one of his hands as he signed,  _ Tell me. _

 

Sidon gazed over at Link again, taking a deep breath before bursting out, “I might be infatuated with you, a little. But please, ignore me. It’s completely wrong, and I had never meant to act on it! My sister was,  _ is _ the most important thing to me. I don’t wish to ruin her wishes with my own feelings.”

 

When Link didn’t respond, Sidon tried to scramble away as he muttered apologies. Link quickly shook his head and grabbed Sidon’s arm, causing him to freeze as he gently tugged Sidon towards him. Sidon was pressed against him now, their mouths only a few inches apart. Link pulled away just a bit, his hands shaking as he tried to sign something to him.

 

_ I think I feel the same way. _

 

Sidon’s face lit up, filled with more happiness than Link had ever seen. He didn’t hesitate before taking the hylian’s face in his hands, whispering, “May I?”

 

Link nodded, and Sidon wasted no time in pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

 

\--

 

Mipha gazed down from the top of the Divine Beast. She had felt more emotions in the past few minutes than she had in the past hundred years. She had pitied Link’s crying, rejoiced at seeing her brother, and finally, an overwhelming sadness as they embraced. She stared down at Sidon and Link for moments, shock freezing her to the spot. Her brother, who she swore to protect since he was young and who always looked up to her, and her love, who she had admired since he had begun training to protect all of Hylia, were kissing next to the ancient beast in which she died.

 

Finally, Sidon and Link parted. A deep sadness gnawed at her very core, burning her from the inside out as she watched the two most important people in her life. She couldn’t hear anything from up here nor make out Link’s gestures. She may not understand what they’re saying, but she knew that they were happy. No matter her feelings, she couldn’t take that away from them.

 

One time, her father told her that she was too forgiving and too kind. An attempt on her life by the Yiga clan had been discovered, and when everyone insisted the ones exposed be put to death, Mipha insisted that they were set free. Her father said that her kindness may be her ruin one day, but as she looked at the grin on Sidon and Link’s faces, she knew she was making the right choice.


End file.
